The Divergent Instruments: City of Heros
by dwindlingspirallingstaircases
Summary: Divergent/Mortal Instrument crossover! From the POV's of Jace and Clary.
1. Unexpected Visitors

**Hello and Welcome! This is a Divergent and Mortal Instrument crossovers and it probably will spoil the books, so read at your own risk! Talk to me on tumblr and follow me if you want, same name (dwindlingspirallingstaircases) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

My name is Jace Wayland and today I decide my future.

My eyes fling open, my nightmare fades. I glance around, my room in the institute remains unchanged. It's strange to think that soon, I'll no longer sleep here. Hastily, I pull myself up and shrug on a shirt. I pull on my jeans and jacket and examine myself in the mirror. I twirl my knife in my hand and then slide my it into my pocket. Church greets me at the door.  
"C'mon, I need you to do me a favour..." I whisper to him. He purrs in response and we continue down the hall. Silently, I wait for the elevator and steady my breathing.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Smirks Maryse as the elevator reveals her.  
"I was going for a walk, what about you?" I reply confidently.  
"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, however, I was visiting Luke."  
Luke. Why was she visiting Luke? She hates that he's a lycanthrope. I nod and slide into the elevator. Whilst I wait for her to leave, she taps rhythmically. However, she punches 'G' and escorts me out.  
"Tomorrow's an important day for you!" She exclaims  
"No shi-" I begin however Maryse cuts me off.  
"Of course, what are you going to choose? Stay in the institute or leave for another faction, maybe Amity?" At this I laugh. I've trained harder than Alec and Isabelle in every single way I could find possible and slain demon after demon. I showed no cowardice and only consulted the bravery in myself. I am fearless. Expect for one thing...one simple thing.  
"Your stop," She smiles "and for what it's worth I think you fit any faction. Good luck son." She says calmly. I step outside the elevator and feel strange. She has never called me her son before and it warms my heart.


	2. Getting My Aptitude On

**Bonjour! So, second chapter is here! Please tell me what you think and message me on tumblr.  
I don't own most of these characters, however the few I do will not be common. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Today I take my aptitude test. They give me an idea of which faction I belong in but of course it doesn't determine which faction you join. You aren't allowed to prepare for it in anyway or reveal your result until after the Choosing Ceremony which for a change is taking place at 9pm instead of the next day. I worry myself about this test as I cannot prepare for it but I hold myself together. Head held high. I enter the hall where we will wait for our names to be called out. I sit with Clary, Alec and Isabelle.  
"Is anyone else thinking of changing?" Clary blurts out.  
I shake my head with a scowl.  
"Not me, dauntless till I die," I grin.  
"It's what we were born to do," Alec mumbles, he seems terrified.  
"Yes, guys, I... um I'm changing to Amity," Isabelle cowers.  
Everyone sits in shock and looks at her, Clary reaches for her hand under the table before Isabelle starts again.  
"Jeez, guys I'm joking," she laughs and Clary arms retracts.  
"Well, guys I'm not being Candor for a moment longer!" She giggles,  
"Dauntless till I die!" We cheer and laugh.  
"Jace Wayland!" a deep voice calls, cutting off our laughter immediately.  
I stand instantly, time to go. I walk to the doors about to face my nightmares. Soon, it will all be over. I'll be happy and it's not like factions can reject initiates, especially when you are in line up for leader!

Im greeted by an woman who wears the colours of Amity, so I presume she is Amity. She wears a red strap top and three quarter lengths red jeans. She smiles at me and I return the gesture.  
"Hello, my name is Drew Kassor. You may call me by my first name or last, it doesn't bother me. You are Jace I assume?," she looks my way and I nod, "Good, now take a seat. This is a simulation and none of it is real, you won't realise this at the time but you will after. Are you ready?" She hands me a vial as I sit.  
"Yes," I agree and take the vial with a blue liquid in and down it. It taste of cinnamon but sweeter. The taste dissipates as I am sucked into the simulation.

Before me lays a gun, a whip, a block of cheese and a collar. Then a voice in my head appears out of no where.  
"Choose!" The voice booms into each and every corner of my skull. I reach for them all. I'm not sure why and I scoop them up. They disappear suddenly. I gulp, I shouldn't have done that. Don't worry, I reassure myself. It's just a simulation... wait, what was the thing Drew said about simulations. The thought melts through my mind as a vicious growling dog appears. I sit and fold my legs, waiting for it to approach. Soon it does, it comes bounding up playfully. I stroke it and wink at it. However, a little girl appears, she doesn't know the dog is vicious. Worry and terror rushes through my body. My eyes fly open, I'm in the room again, sweat pouring down my face. Drew approaches me with a look of worry across her face.  
"Your test results, well they didn't match as they should of," she gives me a weak smile, "You see, the test works in a strange way, each part is meant to eliminate one faction, to leave you with the ultimate faction that you are most like. However, you picked up all four of the objects which eliminated no faction. You didn't approach the dog so that's no other faction eliminated. Finally, the girl.. you woke up. Only the Divergent can control a simulation. The divergent aren't bound to one faction. Mostly two, sometimes three. Four is unheard of.. However, you have the aptitude for all five." She concludes.  
"Oh... I can still pick dauntless right?" I ask, after swallowing hard.  
"Yes," she assures me,"Six and Four will protect you if you join them. Now, go. I will log your results as dauntless and you should trust no one with this secret, you understand?"  
"Of course" I shrug. I exit the room, I didn't realise I'm shaking. I head for the toilets and when I get there, I notice I'm pale. Swiftly, I return to my table and sit with the others. I try to act normal but they know something's up.


End file.
